The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Learning a clutch touch point is a key technology in controlling a wet clutch. A touch point is a point at which a clutch is engaged to start the transmission of torque from an input shaft to an output shaft. By learning the touch point, it allows the clutch engagement to be performed rapidly in a section far away from the touch point as well as to be performed gently in a section adjacent to the touch point to inhibit shifting shock.
However, an apparatus and a method for easily learning the touch point of the wet clutch have not been proposed in the related art, and learning the touch point has become a difficult task.